Ego
by ArisuSanX
Summary: Years of a relationship that had crumbled into nothing. Hoping to change him for the better, it looks like it went the opposite way. Cocky and rude, Paul seems to act like a know it all, but is it all just an act for Dawn to figure out? Ikarishipping


**Hello people of the (looks at characters) Paul and Dawn section?? YEAH! Ikari=)=3 My name is Destiny, song fic writer =) I've been doing song fics for a while and have become comfortable with it, so from now on, I do song fics, if you any of you have read my other fictions, who will know already. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this fic. This is more of an anti Ikarishipping one, at the start anyway. At first this was going to be a Twinleafshipping, but the lyrics seemed too 'Barry', as in like, Barry was already like that BEFORE and this is supposed to make the character change! So I just swapped it to Ikarishipping, I was also doing a story for Ikarishipping before, however, I swapped that one to Twinleafshipping since I want variety. Paul is a little OOC but get used to it, this is PAUL after all XD Not exactly the ROMANTIC type, plus he is like…all grown up…to himself, but acts childishly to Dawn.**

**By the way, at the end point, it kind of goes off the song a bit, except from the thoughts, but I will summaries it later if I can. I am updating two fics at the same time though.**

**This is some information on the song:**

**Song: Ego**

**Artist(s): The Saturdays**

**Shipping: Anti Ikarishipping/Ikarishipping**

**On with the Story!**

**Note: Lyrics are in italics and centered**

**Um Paul will be…21? And Dawn will be 20 (she has an apartment in this so I have to make her older)

* * *

**

**Xx Ego xX**

As the champion goes up those stairs to say his speech while I, Dawn Berlitz stay down here, watching his every move. Who knew? After all his trying, his harsh judgments and cruel decisions, that I would travel with **_him._** You would probably think:

_Why would a caring girl like that go travelling with a boy like him?_

_How does she cope?_

_How does she feel about it? Etc_

Well I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't easy,

**Never** was,

**_Never _**will, but it happened.

Through the times I have travelled with him, changes were seen and some were made…although….they weren't,

**_The best _**changes….

_However,__ he wasn't **heartless **anymore. _He never was though.

Although he did seem it, he could change, it wasn't impossible. Nothing was **impossible. **The word wasn't even in my vocabulary, because anything is possible if you put your mind to it….

Anyway, going back to the scene in front of me, his speech, long and full of emotion, well he was attempting to make it emotional, but he is trying to get the hang of it. The speech?

**_Oh!_**

It is for his victory, you know? Sinnoh league, becoming champion etc.

_But I wasn't smiling…_

_This _**_was_**_ his _**_fifth win_**_,_

**_Five _**_years in a row_

Believe it or not….

I hate to admit it, but Ash was a tad bit easy to beat. Ash has been trying to beat him for years and has always managed to get to the top to beat him… I guess it wasn't meant to be. I remember him saying,

'_I'll keep coming back until I beat him….'_

**_Hm,_**_ good luck with that Ash, it's gonna take a **long time.**_

Do you think so?

**_I guess not…_**

"…thank you to all of the support given to me throughout the years…"

The words I heard that took me out of my dream world as I turned to see the purple haired trainer, _still_ going on with his speech. I frowned at the boy, wait

_Young man_ as he wanted me to call him….

_What happened to him?_

I swear, as soon as he was…changing…for the better, he swoops even lower and becomes so…so

**_Arrogant._**

It was not even funny how much he changed. What ever happened to him? Better yet what happened to **us…**.

_We used to go together_

_Lookin' after each other_

I sighed, sometimes I had wished I had never ever had gotten involved with him. After the 5 years we have spent together…it didn't seem like it was worth it anymore…

Maybe Kenny was right, saying '_He's a jerk Dawn, he doesn't deserve a great girl like you…'_

_But again…_

**_Kenny did have a crush on me…_**

_So _that gave him a reason to change my mind…

But it didn't work, no way, I promised I wasn't going to drop Paul like that. As I said, when I put my mind to something, I keep to it, Kenny should have known that…

However, I can't help but wonder…

As I looked to the boy on the stands….that's right he is **_still_** going on…I growled…

"I know I know, being the biggest celebrity in Sinnoh, plus beating my opponent for the 5th time, makes me well…a big star." He said in a modest tone as he raised his wine glass.

_I thought that you were better,_

_Look at you_

_Cocky bastard…_everyone was laughing, cheering with him.

_Some people…_

Thinking of the old times, the fun…teasing times…I giggled at the memory…. When I exploded at him for not remembering my name…back them he was ignorant….**_he still is…_**

But in a more _annoying and immature way._

What went on through my head was…he used to be so different, he was easier to handle. Back then, you could hold in your anger, now…I was furious.

_You used to be so laid back_

_You always kept it so cool_

_I loved you 'cause of all that, that's the truth_

_I sighed…_

I did love him, because of the things he did…I had never thought though…not once, would I have fallen for him…

Was it those….**_deep mysterious eyes…._**

**_His tone of voice?_**

**_His unique personality?_**

**_How unusual he was?_**

_I don't know anymore_

As I clutched onto the wine glass with my life and squeezed, putting so much pressure on it, like he did to me…

I helped him, I **_saved _**him, from being the person he was becoming, but with that…he changed…**completely.**

From an arrogant jerk… _to a rich, cocky, male snob._

_I don't think you know where your head is_

_I was always there to help you break the fall_

Up there, prancing around like he owned the stage, owned the whole hall, owned _everything._

Making me feel like going up there and smacking the…the…

**_Mind your mouth Dawn…_**

He was driving me **crazy!**

_And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar,_

_And now you want us to end what's taken you this far_

_Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,_

_You need to have a sit down with your ego_

**Clapping, cheering…**

_For **him.**_

Like they had all been put under his _spell…._

**_It made me sick…_**

They didn't know what he was like…not as well as I did….I had been with him for five years…**_had._**

_When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself,_

_You know that you're gonna come to me for help_

_Don't tell me that it's time for goin' solo_

_You need to knock some sense into your ego_

That's right me, Dawn used to be with him, Paul

**_Paul…_**

Ignorant _bastard_

How we broke up? I….I don't know. It ended with a big fight, that's all I know, and ever since then, he has become even more of a snob then he was before!

However_, we_, well, **I** may hate his guts, but we still hang out. However it is still strange. Mostly because he is the one that wants to hang out with me. Although, the tension is…

**_Life threatening…._**

**_The tension…._**

Finally, finishing off his speech, walking off the stage and back down to his 'friends' as he calls them…

_You act like you're on fire_

_Livin' your delusion_

I swear, my wine glass was about to break from my pressure. I felt bad for it, so I went over to a table and sat it down, before looking at the 'all so popular' champion,

**Champion my ass**

Wait a second, wait a second. What was this…tingling feeling inside. Was is..

**_Love ?_**

No, I promised that would never happen again…

**_Respect?_**

Please, I did anything BUT respect the idiot.

Wait…was it…**_jealousy…_**

**_No way, NO FRICKEN WAY!_**

I'm just loosing it, that's all, yeah, I just need to go home and rest. That way I could get out of the celebration without seeing him…

I look again to his _'friends', _please!

_Friends_ were people who are always there for you

**Friends** are there to help you when you are down

**Friends** are people you _care_ about!

He doesn't know the MEANING of friends!

But there he was, chuckling, getting drunk with them, like the sod he was…

_You just need you to take you higher_

_Off you go_

**_Aww Paul you are so funny_**

**_Dude, congrats on the win!_**

**_He was too easy for you to beat!_**

**_Props to you!_**

**_Congrats! Champion of Sinnoh! Wow, a big honor especially for your fifth time!_**

All those devil complements, they were there….for now, until when his career goes down the drain, they will treat him like _shit._

**And this time, **I won't be there to help him…

_You can make the call_

_When you're ready_

_I will not be there to help you break the fall_

Going off with that girl again, scurrying along like an idiot, because of his drunkenness, wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the next morning. He wasn't going to get far. Last time I saw him drunk, he raced off and literally ran into the pool. It would have been funny….

**_If he wasn't my boyfriend at the time…_**

_And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar,_

_And now you want us to end what's taken you this far_

Making me sick….

As he looks back at me, smirking like the idiot he was. Thinking I would be bothered. I crossed my arms and growled…

_I swear, I'm gonna…._

"You okay Dawn?" I stopped growling as I turned around to find a familiar face. Smiling at the sight I giggled.

"I'm good Barry…" he smiled at me, but still a hint of worry dangling in his eyes.

"You sure? I see your ex is going off again." I turned back to the drunk boy, getting his 'flirt' on as he called it.

"So, he's my ex, he can do what ever he wants." I said before waving goodbye to Barry and set off, not wanting to waste my time in this dump anyway.

* * *

_Raining_

**_Great…._**

In my silk white night dress, that just reached above my knees and was held up by 2 thin straps, with my hair wet from my shower earlier on; I sat on the couch, hugging my knees as I looked outside.

_Pitter, patter, drip , drop_

Gentle sounds that calmed you down, you could sit there forever and listen to the sound of the rain. As the drops hit the ground, crashing against the earth as it sinks in deeper and deeper, leaving nothing but a wet area in your path.

The fireplace was on, as it usually was during this time of the season, warming me up. My apartment was small, but quite luxurious; I was a Master Coordinator at one point, until I quit…

_For him…_

Squeezing my legs tighter, remembering absolutely all the things I did for him ….

I growled after realizing, **_I quit my career for that jerk_**

_Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,_

_You need to have a sit down with your ego_

_And how does he pay me back?_

**_By breaking up with me and becoming the man he was….._**

Yes I admit, the break up, it bothered me a lot when I was around him, but of course I wouldn't let him know _that._

**_Ding dong_**

_Go away, come again some other day…._I sung to myself in my head. It's funny, haven't used that in a long time. It was… catchy.

**_Ding dong_**

_SHUT UP! Not in the mood!_

**_Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong_**

"**_Okay! _**I'm coming!"

I put on my silk bathrobe at I went for the door. Looking through the small porthole, I couldn't see anything really.

_Stupid kids from next-door, makes my life harder!_

I turn around before hearing another…

**_Ding dong…_**

_Oh no you ain't getting away this time!_

I spin around instantly, grabbing onto the door handle and yanked it open,

"What you want you little creeps!" I scream only to find my eyes widen and my hands drop to the side.

A cold, mysterious breeze comes in as I am lost for words.

_It was **him.**_

_When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself,_

_You know that you're gonna come to me for help_

A smirk across that wicked face of his, cold black eyes just complementing his hair. I growled and frowned at the sight. What was he doing here?

"Mind if I come in?" in a cold, raspy voice, obviously the cold was coming from the rain but of course he belonged outside.

"In fact, I _do _mind." I instantly slam the door, although the slam never came since he put his foot in the gap of the door to stop it closing.

"Tut, tut Dawn, that's rude." He chuckled at me. I obviously saw the old personality coming back. The personality I preferred, but not the one I could live with.

"Look who's talking…" I said huskily. Believe it or not, I was fine with his presence, and he obviously knew it too. Since I had been with him for a few years, I did know him well, unless he changed that too.

"Now, can I come in? Actually, I'll just _walk _in." He said, pushing the door causing me to walk backward in surprise.

As he walked in, his hands in his pockets of the jacket that he wore tonight, he looked around the apartment. I could tell little memories were coming back. It's funny, I had just noticed that he was…

**_Wet_**

His jacket and trousers looked soaked and his hair looked damp and darker then usual. He probably only came here cause of the rain, for shelter…

_I've given this guy enough shelter…and **how** does he repay me?_

_Don't tell me that its time for goin' solo_

_You need to knock some sense into your ego_

"I see you still like the cream and brown colour theme." I nodded as he spoke to me.

It was true, the pale brown and cream made a warm, homely feeling. There was wooden flooring and the rugs were either cream or a dark brown. The couch was brown leather and the rug under the glass coffee table was cream too. In each room, excluding the bathroom, there were two cream walls opposite each other with 2 pale brown walls facing each other. The windows were covered with wooden blinds and the ornaments were well, any colour really, like in my bedroom there was fuchsia glass ornaments, in the kitchen were plain glass ones, and in the living room there were turquoise glass ones. I won't go through all the rooms.

I decided to skip the warm greetings by shutting the door and immediately ask the question I wanted answering to,

"What are you doing here?"

He spun around instantly, black eyes relaxed along with his body, a smirk crossed his face though as his arms crossed, "Can't I come and see my ex-girlfriend once in a while?"

I frowned, "No actually, you can't."

Now a frown was seen on his face as he growled at me, "Oh come on Dawn, lighten up!"

"I will lighten up as soon as you walk out the door!'"

He growled at me, viciously, not liking my tone, although, I could say the same for him.

It's funny, here we are, a stare off, him growling, me…

**Smirking**

The same scene that was made when we broke up, except this time, I was the one laughing.

_And when it's time for you to come back down to_

_Where you started where we parted_

"What you smirking about troublesome?" he decides to bring back the old nickname.

"I'm smirking cause this time it is _me _chucking _you out." _I knew I liked it.

**I knew**, he _hated _it.

He hated people having power over him.

However at the end of the day, he did do all of this for **power.**

"When did I chuck you o-" he abandoned his quote before smirking, "-still wallowing over the break up?"

"Of course not!" I said quickly, turning my head to hide the blush. Little creep loves to embarrass me, however... I don't know how I put up with him, although it did make some good practice.

If you were able to handle him,

_You were able to handle **anyone**_

"You wanna know the truth?" he asked.

"Why else would I be asking Paul?" I said, _kind of_ frustrated from his little games.

"Do you really wanna know?" he smirked slightly.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" I screamed him.

With that he seemed to…chuckle. Not a snicker, a chuckle, there is a difference between the two. You wanna know? Go find it out yourself …

"I love it when you blow Troublesome." He continued chuckling.

"You are still the same old **jerk**…" I said as I puffed my cheeks out in a childish way.

"And you are still the same childish troublesome girl I met years ago." He said cockily, snickering to himself…

_Stupid jerk likes to tease me…_

"Shut your trap before I personally shut it for you." I said as I shot off the chair and crossed my arms.

"Oh my, I am shaking in my shoes." He said sarcastically, looking up to the ceiling again.

I sighed, "It's _boots_, not shoes…"

"Whatever, either way the point is that I am shaking from fear." He said casually. It was true…

"You want anything to drink?" I asked, quite sudden.

I looked at him as I leaned against the armchair. I looked at his expression, one of his eyebrows crocked up in question while his deep, dark eyes stared at me. He gave a short nod.

"Surprise me." He said. I shrugged, getting off the armchair and started walking into the kitchen.

* * *

Taking out the hot chocolate from the microwave, I head back into the sitting room to find Paul sitting properly on the chair on his phone. I crocked one eyebrow up in confusion before he said,

"Sorry babe it's over."

Then I heard a little bit of a scream from the other side of the phone. I wanted to laugh. Paul was evil for breaking up with someone over the phone.

"Whatever, bye." He said cockily before shutting his phone. He turned to find me, with the hot chocolate in my hand. He smirked before leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Sorry if you had to hear that, the girl didn't respect the me enough to be my girlfriend." He said, eyes shut.

For some reason, I couldn't help but…

**_Smile._**

"You know it is considered _rude_ to break up with someone over the phone." I giggled as I reached out to give him the hot chocolate. He took it with both hands as he held it in his hands.

"You're just lucky I didn't text her." He said as we both chuckled along.

The rain outside hadn't calmed down for a while, which was strange, it never kept going for too long, plus, this was Sunyshore City, it barely rained here. Let alone a huge down fall. However, the one thought kept occurring to me.

"Anyway, again, I repeat for the third time, what are you doing here?"

"Okay, it was raining outside, and your place was the closest so I just came here." He said as he huffed.

"And…." I said, waving my hand in a way that says 'go on'.

"And what?" he said, frowning.

"I've known you for years, and I know the your tone when you have more to say." I said.

"We haven't talked to each other for ages, how do you know I haven't changed?"

_Oh please, you've changed too much…but your tone is the same…._

Of course I wouldn't say that, so I just went along with him and shrugged. I leaned against the wall near the glass door that kept me inside from the balcony, as I stared out again, looking at the lights and hearing the sounds of Sunyshore.

"I have to admit Dawn, you've changed…"

I shot a glare at him, "Me? Changed? Look who's talking…."

"What do you mean by that?" he frowned at me as he finished sipping a bit of his hot chocolate and sat it on the table. He got up from the chair as he came towards me, his hands still in his pocket. Leaning against the wall next to me, he stared at me and I stared back.

His eyes…

_Sinking deeper and **deeper** into me…_

His mouth, partly open, breathing heavily. I looked at him, head to toe, before a smile crossed my face.

_Is it me, or is the old Paul coming back?_

"I mean, as in…before, at the celebration, you seemed so…different."

"In what way?" he smirked slightly. I frowned.

_I hate _it when he **_smirks_**_ at **me **_like _that_

"You know what way."

"Actually I don't troublesome."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why should I?" he smirked again, he just loved to tease me. I felt my hands tighten at the look he was giving me.

**_Bastard, bastard, bastard…_**

"Why are you always so difficult!" I shouted at him, rage suddenly sweeping through my veins. I had had it up to HERE with his constant SMIRKING it was driving me

**CRAZY!**

"Why are you always shouting for no reason!" he shouted back, pushing himself off the wall and standing so one foot was in front of the other. He stared at me constantly, with that frickin' smirk still there!

"Why do you _never answer any _of my questions! OH! Actually let me guess! You are so caught up in your own little world of fame and glory that you _have_ no time to answer simple questions! You are so full of being so uptight and so _frickin_' **cocky** that you don't **_CARE _**about answering them! You are letting the fame go to your head, it clouding your judgment **AND** your feelings and EVERYTHING ELSE! You think you are SO much _better_ then everyone else just cause you won the Sinnoh league," I jolted forward at him, " You shout and scream when you hear something you don't like! You push people who want to help you away! You did ALL those things before but now, adding the cockiness with your thick head, it is driving me _insane_. It drives **everyone **insane!"

"You done?" he interrupted.

Envy, anger and judgment raged in my eyes as I look at the man in front of me. How **_dare _**he…

I jolted my finger, prodding his chest with it, "NO I AM NOT DONE," I took a deep breath, "you think you are so full of it! You think you know everything, you think you can do everything. You think that the world revolves around you! You think those people are your friends," I itched closer towards him, "But I'll be the first to tell you! One little mistake that you make, those friends will go right out the door, they won't come back! They won't stay and help you, they won't stay and give you advice! They won't stay and help you back on your feet! They will look down on you, they will treat you _like shit_! Like you are doing to ME!" I ranted on and on till I ran out of breath.

_Finally…._

As I look at him, his head swung down, but his fist clutched like he wanted to punch something…

"And…" he said weakly, I could tell from his voice that he wasn't happy,

**Damn bastard was never happy…**

Suddenly, my eyes began to well up with tears; my hands began to grip even tighter onto the material of the couch that I sat upon. Didn't he get it?

"And … you are never happy… you seem it, but you are not." I stopped as I looked at him again, he didn't dare make eye contact.

"How do you know that?" he said huskily.

"Only people who truly know you can see it," I whispered, "you know what hurts me the most?"

I looked at him, our eyes finally making contact. I sighed as I could see the fatal look in his eyes.

"Is that you don't even _care." _There I said it, six words with many meanings. How would he take it, I don't know.

_I think you'll find that it's very hard to face_

_Reality, it's so simple, hey_

**_Silence…._**

"…I wanted to be someone," he said softly with emotions I can't explain.

He comes forward, to sit down next to me,

"…I wanted to be someone worth having, to be taken seriously," He continued, finally making contact with the couch, sinking down into it. I just sat there and watched him for a few seconds. I saw his arm come out as reached for one of the ribbons of my robes to childishly play around with it, "Someone to be proud of."

"You aren't making that impression on me." I said truthfully. He stopped fiddling around with the ribbon as he set it down.

"What impression do you make on you then?"

"You seem like a, know it all trainer, someone who thinks they knows everything, a cocky guy that doesn't take advise and goes straight into it." I said sinking back into the couch.

"Hm, well, I thought you were the one who wanted to change me." He said, referring to the words I said years ago. Before I knew it, I completely blew. I slammed my hands onto the side of the couch.

"Not it that way! I didn't want you to turn into the person you've become! Into a smart talking, lazy ass, good for nothing BASTARD!" I said, quite proud….

It felt….**good**, and I adored the dirty look he was giving me.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" He shouted, infuriated.

"YOU HEARD ME LOUD AND CLEAR! YOU'RE BECOMING SOMEONE YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE, SOMEONE NO ONE LIKES!"

"No one likes? You saw me with all those friends today!" he argued.

I shot up, "FRIENDS?! THOSE AREN'T FRIENDS! THOSE ARE LAZY ASS PEOPLE WHO DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU, THEY ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR TITLE, NOTHING ELSE! THEY DON'T LIKE YOU FOR YOU, THEY PROBABLY HATE YOU!"

"Take that back!" he screamed at me, shooting up.

"No way," I backed away to the armchair, he turned to face me, "You just can't handle the truth! You've changed! You've turned into your worse enemy! And you don't even know it!"

_And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,_

_And now you want us what's taken you this far_

"Shut up will you!" he shouted,

I was smirking to myself inside but kept my act going, "No way! You can't tell me to shut up! This is my apartment! I can get you escorted out of here! I could even tell the newspapers that you tried to attack me." I couldn't help but smirk at my brilliant acting, this would get him back…

_Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,_

_You need to have a sit down with your ego_

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Hm," I put my finger up to my lips in a thinking tone, "Fifth time Sinnoh Champion attacks innocent ex girlfriend, I like the sound of it, don't you?" I asked.

His hands clutched together, "Don't you…"

"Or I could scream! Loudly! You know how loud my scream is! We did date over the years! We _used_ to love each other! We _used _to stay by each others side, until someone become caught up in his little fantasy."

"That's enough!" now he was begging, not shouting, begging. Something I had hoped to see one day.

"Actually! I'll scream right now!" taking in a deep breath, getting ready to scream.

**_However….

* * *

_**

_When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself_

Before I could, I felt a pair of hands, grabbing onto my shoulders before they instantly pushed me back firmly. Landing on the armchair, my back slamming against the back of it, my eyes closed instantly at the contact I had made.

With this, a huge advantage was made against me as I felt a pair of lips crash against mine.

My world **_stopped,_** my heart raced, only me and the lips against mine were the things I could feel, with my heart being the only thing I could hear.

I felt sky high; heaven had taken its place. A gentle soft touch against my cheek sliding down to stroke my neck. Another soft touch sliding up my now bare arm since the sleeve of my robe feel down my arm from the contact. Sliding up the material and onto the skin, back down again to get rid of the sleeve that still lingered on my arm. As I pulled up my hand from out of the sleeve, we didn't part, not once.

**_Sparks flying_**

**_My body was relaxed_**

**_Yet my mind was spinning_**

As the arm that lingered on my neck moved down to my arm, bringing the other sleeve downwards and off arm again. My robe now fully off, I could hear a swift arm movement and a light falling object hitting the ground. Guessing it was my robe, I started crossing my arms and made my opposite hands go up and down my own arms as the warm contact sent shivers down my whole body.

Finally, lips _parted…_

**Eyes **opened

Silent whispers were heard, "I love you"

Those three agonising, loving words, touched my heart and made me melt in the man's arms as he swept in to kiss me again. Same process, his hand going up and down my right arm while the other left hand lingered on my neck, slowly going up towards my cheek, stroking the skin softly.

_You know that you're gonna come to me for help_

Why he suddenly did this, maybe to shut me up? I don't know

_And I don't care…._

I guess…this was all I needed. Maybe this was why I always had a grudge against him…

**_Maybe…_**

That's why I changed….

However, all I needed was...him

_His touch_

His lips

**_Him holding me forever…._**

_Maybe _that's what I've been craving…

For **_him…_**

I'm not arguing with myself anymore…he was here, that was all I wanted, even if I didn't know it.

His hand swooping down my arm and now down the side of my towards my hips, before running over the silk material layered on me.

"Paul…" I whispered in between his now pecking kisses.

"Shut up…" he said, and I did as told, letting him do what he wanted as his hand went down lower to my leg, my bare leg since the material had over turned. Circling the skin, lightly and delicately with his fingers as he continued to peck me on the lips.

Pecking me, now going downwards towards my neck as his had from my leg went up, going to my waist, then my chest, to my neck, stopping there to rub the skin softly. Gasping like I had held my breath for ages, my hand that has been unused for a while, went up to his neck as he kissed me. From the neck, it went into his hair, lightly combing it. Moans from the both of us as he moves his hands, now anywhere around my body, exploring the material and the bare skin that he could feel, sending shivers down my spine.

**_A cold loving touch..._**

**_Two words that described him perfectly._**

_He was driving me to it…._

**_He was addictive…_**

**_Like a drug_**

How he makes this effect…

_I will never know…._

And I hope I never will….

**_Otherwise that would destroy the mystery…_**

_Don't tell me that its time to goin' solo_

Heh, that song can take a hick,

As he parts from my neck back to my lips for a little peck, before moving back.

Looking at me, deep, mysterious eyes, digging deeper and deeper into me, finding answers. Surprised, obviously I was. Happy…definitely; and I can see that he was too. In an awkward position, him, on top of me on the armchair, the girls will love to hear about this….

"I love you Dawn 'Troublesome' Berlitz, always have." He smirked, not losing that attitude, not even once.

His hand, silently stroking my neck again, rolling up into the back of my head, running his hand through my soaked hair from earlier on.

"And I love you, Paul 'Egotistic' Shinji…" I smirked,

A smirking couple, something new, something fresh,

**_Something devious_**

I took in a deep, **long** breath.

"If you loved me...why did you..."

"To make you jealous, duh Troublesome, it's obvious, and it seemed to be working," he said, I decided not to say anything, "You know any girl wants me, but I want you..." as he planted butterfly kisses on my neck before stopping and snuggling into it. I smiled, in annoyance of his last sentence, and glory from his first.

"You think you are so it," I said, he moved out of the crook of my neck and looked at me with those powerful, lustful eyes, "You have such a huge ego..."

"Thanks." he joked before swooping in to kiss me again. My fingers combing his locks again as I fell into the passionate kiss, and kept on falling.

**Ego…**

Hm, nice ring to it….

Something for deep thought, something to meditate on….

**_This song made me realize ,_**

That's what I love him for…

_That big, fat ego…_

_You need to knock some sense into your ego_

**_And I'm sure he did knock some sense..._**

_Every time he looked at me…_

_Besides, that is what he said, after that passionate, loving night...

* * *

_

**Hahaha XD so cheesy! The ending was anyway, I did say this story was completely random…oh wait, I didn't :P Lol! Well it was, so deal with it people XD**

**Well I'm good with the story! Hope you guys who like jealousy and fluff are! Lol! Sorry, I'm quite hyper that I actually got this done. I've never done a kissing scene that long! And that descriptive! Lol! Very VERY proud! I could have done better...obviously! I think this is my longest song fic!!! Over 7,000 words! WOO XD I can make it longer, but then after a while, you forget it's a song fic, so I kept to minimum.**

**For more details about me, please read my profile. I write any shipping I like (nearly ALL the ones that include Dawn! XD)**

**Now what shipping should I do next…and more importantly…what song will be my next victim!?**

**Oh almost forgot:**

**I do not own: the Saturdays, Paul, Dawn, Barry and of course the song. If I did, a shipping would have already have been made with Dawn by now :P**

**Um Um, bye?!**

**Again hope you liked it, my first Ikarishipping fic! TA TA, CHEERIO, PEACE OUT XD**


End file.
